Papa Naruto
by spazzgirl
Summary: how PapaNaru deals with the struggles that come with being a father. NaruSaku pairing. Mainly featuring Naruto and Shinachiku, might feature some of the other kids: Konohana, Hanami, Hanako, and Arashi.
1. Holding the baby

**Papa Naruto**

**Eeeeeyooo spazzgirl here with another new story!**

**Anyways, I decided to take a one-shot I had for "Me and You," and turn it into a series. This will be all about how Naruto deals with being a new father. It will mostly focus on him and Shinachiku. **

**The first chapter will be taken from "Me and You" while the second chapter will be something else. The ages will vary from each chapter, but I will try to keep it in chronological order.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used here**

**Summary: **how PapaNaru deals with the struggles that come with being a father

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 1: Holding the baby_

"Push Sakura-san," Shizune instructed the rosette.

Sakura gave one last push and panted as the sound of a newborn cries filled the room.

"You did it Sakura-chan," Naruto wiped his wife's forehead and kissed it.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." Tsunade happily handed the newly appointed parents, their now cleaned, son to them.

Sakura happily took the wailing babe in her arms, once the child felt safe, his cries died down.

"Well he's certainty got his father's looks," Tsunade pointed out.

The rosette giggled, "Yes, he's like a mini you, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Well hopefully he has your eyes."

"Well, we won't find out until later." The baby in Sakura's arms began to fuss a bit.

Tsunade gave a small cough, "Not to interrupt or anything, but we need the name of the baby."

Both Sakura and Naruto grinned at one another. "Shinachiku Uzumaki!"

"Shinachiku Uzumaki huh," Tsunade wrote it down, "well sounds like the perfect name for him."

The rosette smiled and gave her attention towards her husband. "Would you like to hold him?"

"M-me," Naruto asked nervously, "are you sure Sakura-chan."

She giggled, "Of course, you are Shina-chan's father after all, so it's only fair you get to hold him."

"I've never held a baby before Sakura-chan," the blonde pointed out.

"Most new fathers feel that way, I'll teach you." She instructed him to hold out his arms as he lowered his body. "Make sure you support his head, a baby's head is very delicate."

Naruto carefully, yet still very nervous, did what his wife instructed him. Making sure his son's head was supported perfectly, even though Sakura kept telling him he was fine, he stood up straight slowly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and began to feel nervous, scared that he was going to drop the baby. Then all of his fears went away the moment Shinachiku opened his arms, he was met with blue eyes (as most newborns have), and the small child in his arms cooed and held his arms out.

The older blonde could feel the tears threatening to spill. He just couldn't believe it, in his arms was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on, this baby was the creation of the love he and Sakura had.

"Hi Shinachiku," he chocked out, "I'm your daddy." The smaller blonde cooed softly. "I'm going to make sure that you get the love I've never had as a child, I'm going to make sure I become the best dad for you, that's a promise of a lifetime."

Sakura couldn't help but tear at her husband's words, she knew that he was going to become a great father.

**END**


	2. First Night as a Father

**Papa Naruto**

**Here's chapter 2 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 2: First night as father_

The cries of Shinachiku could be heard through the baby monitors the new parents have in their room. Before Sakura could get up, Naruto quickly shunshin to their son's room and looked at his carbon copy.

Gently scooping the young child in his arms, Naruto began to rock back and forth.

"Shh, it's alright Shina-chan, daddy's here, so don't cry." The blonde pleaded. "Besides, your mother can be quite cranky in the middle of the night," he said jokingly.

Somehow Shinachiku was able to understand him and giggled. Naruto looked at his son and nearly grinned at the baby's happy face.

"So you think that was funny," he asked.

The young Uzumaki nodded only to have Naruto laugh.

"You sure do have your mother smarts." He poked his nose gently. Once the baby finally settled down and closed his eyes, Naruto gently placed him back in his crib. For some reason the older blonde was reluctant to leave the sleeping infant.

"_Should I leave him,"_ he mentally asked, _"I mean he's sleeping again." _He wanted to ask Sakura, but he knew that she probably went back to sleep. Cerulean eyes looked at the sleeping child. He knew that he should leave because he read in the books that once a child went back to sleep, that it was okay for the parents to leave. "Forget the books," he said and sat in the rocking chair.

His heart would race each time he heard Shinachiku whimper or twitch in his sleep. Whenever the child did this, Naruto would gently rub his back and whisper gentle soothing words to him. The feeling of sleepiness began to take toll on the older blonde's body, but before he could sleep in the chair, he heard his son beginning to cry. This time Naruto got up and took the child in his arms once again. He performed the same action before but for some reason, Shinachiku was still softly crying, this caused his father to panic slightly.

"You aren't hungry and your diaper doesn't smell." Naruto felt anxious, he wanted to call Sakura for help, but didn't. "Come one Shina-chan, don't cry little one." The Uzumaki patriarch rubbed his son's back. "Shh, don't cry little one, daddy's here and he won't let anything happen to you." He could feel Shinachiku calm down a bit, he then remember about how sometimes singing would calm a baby. Taking a deep breathe, Naruto began to sing.

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>And hold it tight<em>

He could feel Shinachiku still whimpering against his chest

_I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

He held his son close to him and smiled as he remembered the promise he made to Shinachiku the day he was born.

__

_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

Emerald eyes met cerulean. Shinachiku happy reached for his father and the latter gently held his son's hand in his.__

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here  
>In my heart<br>Always_

Naruto placed their hands on his heart.__

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain<br>I know we're different, but deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all <em>

The older blonde happily rubbed their noses together, causing the young child to laugh.__

_And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more <em>

He placed a gentle kiss on his son's head.__

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other, to have, to hold  
>They'll see in time, I know <em>

Shinachiku let out a small yawn as he began to feel sleepy.__

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
>I may not be with you<br>But you got to hold on  
>They'll see in time, I know<br>We'll show them together _

Naruto knew, that sometime in the future that he would pass away and leave his son. He knew better than to think about the future and focus on the now. For now, he would cherish every single moment with his family.__

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more <em>

Despite being recently born, the bond between Shinachiku and Naruto was strong. __

_Yes you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart  
>Always and always <em>

Naruto could feel his son nuzzling against his chest as he was getting drowsy. __

_Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there<br>Always_

Once he finished singing, he could hear the soft breathing of the younger blonde and kissed his head once more. Naruto walked towards the rocking chair and fell asleep with his son in his arms. Little did he know, that Sakura was watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. She grabbed a blanket and placed it gently on the sleeping duo.

"See Naruto, I told you, you'd make a great father." She whispered softly and kissed both of her boys on the head before heading back to sleep.

**END**

**I am soo cliché for putting a song in this chapter LOL. I'm sorry, but I can't help but think Naruto would sing "You'll Be In My Heart" as a lullaby for his kids. **

**I don't own the song either.**

**I nearly teared while writing this and then almost drowned in the fluffiness. Please someone help.**


	3. Changing the diaper

**Papa Naruto**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl with an all new chapter. I'm so happy with all the feedback this story's been getting. Reviews make me feel loved LOL.**

**Anyways, I have soo many stories out that I have and I don't know how to deal with them ;_;**

**Reason why I'm updating, is because my classes have been cancelled, so guess who didn't start spring semester in college yet? LOL. MEEE!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 3: Changing the diaper_

"Alright boys, behave," with a goodbye wave, Sakura left her two favorite blondes.

Holding Shinachiku's arm in one hand, Naruto bid his wife goodbye, and looked down at his carbon copy.

"Well I guess it's just you and me today, huh Shina-chan?" The small baby cooed in agreement. "What shall we do today?"

The older blonde decided to watch some television with the young child. He flipped through the channels and tried to find something that wasn't too violent for the young babe.

"I guess we could watch 'Lady and the Tramp' right buddy?" Another coo was given. Naruto chuckled at the spaghetti scene, remembering that one time he kissed Sakura as they ate a ramen noodle together.

As the movie progressed, Naruto's nose began to twitch, and started sniffing the air. As he sniffed, Shinachiku began to whimper in his arms.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong," looking up, Naruto saw his son ready to cry, "ahh, diaper needs to be changed huh?" That moment, Naruto paled instantly. Normally Sakura would be there to help out, but since she left for work, Naruto had no choice but to change him by himself. "Well, it can't be that bad?"

Getting up and heading over to Shinachiku's room and towards the changing station, Naruto laid his son down gently. He took off the onesie his son was wearing, and took of the diaper. His nose was instantly hit with a strong odor.

"Ugh, dang Shina, you got some deadly bomb in here." Shinachiku laughed as his father was holding his breath in as he threw away the stinky diaper. "Alright, let's see, ahh baby wipes." Happily, the older blonde grabbed the wipes and began to clean his son's bottom. Before Naruto could finish changing Shinachiku's diaper, the young Uzumaki had farted, causing Naruto's eyes to water.

"Ack, I can't breathe!" Instantly, Naruto had forgotten to change his son's diaper quickly right after he pooed, considering he'd fart really badly. The older blonde fell on the ground as the horrid odor was beginning to become too much for his nose to handle. Quickly, he opened up the window and let out a big sigh of relief as the fresh air cooled him down. "Alright, let's finish you up."

Though as the day progressed, Shinachiku would always need a diaper change, though for some strange reason, his farting would come out a lot faster. Sakura would never forget coming home one day and finding Naruto wearing a gas mask as he was changing his son's diaper. The rosette refused to even question why.

**END**

**I had always imagined Naruto wearing a gas mask as he changed his kid's diapers because they would always reek and would be even worse when they farted.**

**Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
